


Hana Ana i ka Prime (The Making of Prime)

by Mystic_Shadows



Series: Konagona [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: How does one become Prime?
Series: Konagona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043466
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	1. Domum

The Planet watches its' inhabitants. It has to, to help keep them safe, and happy. Once a century, the Blight comes and the Planet picks someone, connecting with them. It tells them where the best, fattest animals are, where they hide. It directs them to the berries. Sometimes, it will warn them about the Blight, if its about to hit their town. 

It helps, a little, that there isn't many of its inhabitants left. Centuries, millennia ago, they were almost wiped out. That was when the Planet discovered it could connect with them, help them, like it has always tried to do in less obvious ways.

Stories were written. About how, when the trees are turning black and the grass dies out, the animals hide. And how one of their brothers is picked to be a spokesperson for the Planet. The stories contain warnings, as well. Those who are Chosen, it is said, will go mad. The Chosen can't connect to the Hive, it is warned. Useful, but dangerous, the stories go. Stay away from the Pool unless Chosen, the warnings say.

The Planet tries to be careful about who it picks, trying to Choose the ones that might last without the Hive. It didn't go as planned last time, the Chosen, still connected to the Hive, barely outlasting the Blight. The Planet decides to go slower, this time, trying to be more careful. It doesn't want to hurt its inhabitants, it wants to help.

The Planet feels something land hard on its' surface and it shifts, rustling the trees. It's a child, left alone in the Forest. The Planet rustles the trees again, leading the child to the empty cabin nearby. The Planet plans on keeping the child on this side of the planet, away from the Town, until it is able to determine whether the child is safe.

The child stays in the cabin through the night, leaving when the suns come up, exploring the Forest. The child returns to the cabin, and the trees rustle. "Food?" The child asks.

The Planet listens, realizing that the child is hungry. There's an animal nearby, dead by natural causes and the Planet directs the blue bear to drag the animal to the cabin--the animal is big enough to feed the child for a couple of days. 

The Planet watches the child grow, waiting for the right time. The child names the Planet: Domum. Domum hasn't had a name before, it likes this one. 

The child has asked Domum for something, it doesn't understand. The Town always provides its own entertainment, it's not sure how to provide it. The child breaks off a branch from a tree and starts drawing in the dirt. Domum is hurt, the branch was still live, but at least now the child seems happy. 

Domum is glad that the child is happy, because the Blight is almost here and it needs to choose someone. It is reluctant to choose from the Town, it doesn't want to hurt the Chosen, but this child isn't connected to the Hive. The child might be the answer.

Domum continues watching the child, thinking about directing him to the Town, until it feels pain, so much pain from the child carving images on the trees. It hesitates, not sure the child is the answer anymore. 

The Blight arrives, the trees turning black around the cabin and the animals start avoiding it, even as Domum tries to help.

The child goes into the Forest and finds an animal and Domum regrets as it feels the pain of the animal, it taking much longer than it should. Domum tries, but the animals decide that the child is no longer allowed in the Forest and drives him out, forcefully. Domum keeps an eye on him, it's not sure that the child should be introduced to the Town, but the child does need food. Domum doesn't lead the child to the Town, but neither does it hide the Town when the child finds it.

Domum watches as the child watches the Town, sneaking in at night to grab some food, then leaving the Town. The child explores around the Town, finding the Pool. Domum is a little worried, the Pool is how it connects with its Chosen. But the child isn't ready, and neither is Domum. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Pool is a dangerous place to be. Drinking from the Pool allows Domum to connect with its Chosen, but one has to be careful. If one falls into the Pool, they probably won't come back out. 

The child falls into the Pool. Domum knows that means it has to turn its attention to the Town and Choose soon--the Blight feels worse this time, showing no signs of slowing down. 

One of its inhabitants rescues the child, but Domum believes it is too late. It focuses on its inhabitant: this one had originally caught its attention--normally quieter than his brothers, always trying to be helpful to all. He takes care of the child, following procedures: waiting to see if the child wakes up, making the coffin. When he carries the child back to the Pool and offers a prayer, Domum tries to reach out, see if he would be open to being Chosen: it is two-way, both needing to agree. 

There's a block. Domum tries again, and is unable to reach out to its inhabitant. It pauses: this hasn't happened before. Domum feels panic and the Planet shakes: it hasn't felt that before. It reaches out again, it must have accidentally connected with its inhabitant, it needs to apologize. 

The child breaks through the dirt, he lives. Domum is... confused, that doesn't happen, but...Domum reaches out again, it's connected to one of them. _Can you hear me?_

The child shakes his head, scratching at his ear. The child picks a name, Prime, and names the one who rescued him: Ukali.

Ukali takes Prime back to the village, and Prime fits in quickly. Domum sends out continuous messages, most _Can you hear?_

Prime gets a reputation for being everywhere at once and knowing everything about everyone in the Town. One day, Prime asks about the Hive Mind. Domum sends another message _Not Hive. Different._

Domum continues sending messages, watching Prime grow. It has connected to Prime and it has to make Prime listen. The Blight is coming, the Town has to prepare. Prime ignores most of the messages, but eventually listens to one: _The bears hide in the south side of the Forest._

Prime hunts the south side, finding the bears and listens to the voice more often. Domum tries to continue helping, leading Prime to the berries, leading him away from the bears once the population gets low. Prime asks, once, what the voice is. _I'm Domum, I'm here to help you._

Domum is... concerned. It has been trying to help, but Prime only listens to part of what it is saying. He ignores any warnings, the reasons why he can't hunt everything in an area. Domum knows it needs to break the connection, but doesn't know how. All its previous Chosen passed naturally, mostly. 

Prime talks to Ukali, and tells Ukali that he can know the secret too. Domum doesn't like that, and shrieks in Primes' ear _No, no! Can't, can't!_

Prime ignores Domum, leading Ukali back to the Pool. Domum doesn't know what is going to happen, its never had more than one Chosen before, and while it would have preferred Ukali over Prime, it doesn't think it can talk to both.


	3. Chapter 3

Prime forces Ukali down, into the Pool, and Domum reaches out. _Stop, no. Dangerous. Stop. No!_

Prime lets Ukali up, letting him take a breath before forcing him back under. Domum doesn't like this: there's a reason it can only connect with one. It tries reaching out again, apologizing. _Sorry, not supposed to happen. Only one, sorry, only one to tell. Tell the bears hide in the Forest, the foxes slink around._

**Ukali, listen. Listen to my voice.**

Domum stops, pulling back: there's...that's the childs' voice! _How?_ But Domum still needs to help, Blight isn't slowing down. Domum tells Ukali where the berries are, where the animals hide. 

Ukali and Prime talk about introducing the rest of the Town, everyone joining. _Not a good idea_ , Domum tries to warn. 

The rest are led to the Pool, some coming willingly, others less so. But eventually, Domum is connected to them all. It's worried, how can it prevent over-hunting and over-picking, if everyone knows where everything is? 

It tries, trying to lead them away when the bear population drops too far. They listen to Prime, ignoring Domum. Domum tries to reach out to Prime, tell him to fix it...but Prime had barely listened in the first place. Ukali listens more, but still follows Prime. Slowly, Domum stops talking. No one is listening anyway. Primes' voice takes over. 

Prime directs them to build a ship to get them off the planet. “I provided for you and showed you how to connect with the planet. Unfortunately, it has reached the end of its’ life, as all things come to an end. However, even as one thing ends, another begins. We will go forth and will find a new place to restart.”

_I'm dying because you're not listening. _Domum thinks, feeling...anger at Prime. They take the Pool with them, Domum deciding to reach out again. _Please, no. Stop_. It can't reach anyone. 

Domum…. disconnects. The Planet is dying, and there's nothing Domum can do. Domum expects to be gone, soon.

Until it realizes it still has awareness. The Pool has made its way into the ship, the ship has taken off... and Domum is still aware. It thinks about reaching out, to Ukali, see if it can do anything. It decides against it, Prime has spent too long talking over it.

Domum stays dormant: it can feel when it gets connected to more beings, and slowly, Domum realizes it's agreeing with Prime. It... doesn't think it's supposed to, but it's been so long, it doesn't matter much. 

These new beings are fighting them. Domum is surprised, not many can continue fighting once they've joined. There's a pattern, and the new people are broken out, taken away from the new Hive. Domum starts paying closer attention, wondering. There's a big fight, Prime is defeated, and the new Hive is no more.

Domum realizes that it is connected to the blue-haired one, and it feels anger at the others. It tries to urge her to attack them, that's what they've been doing all along, anyway, why stop? 

The girl runs away and Domum... doesn't understand. **_They're enemies, why aren't we attacking_**? _Friends_. 

Domum watches over this new Chosen, trying to help. **_Why is he controlling you? _**_He's not_. **_Why hasn't the pink one asked about your health? They think you can't do anything._**

The chosen argues back on some of what Domum states and Domum tries to learn. This Chosen isn't Prime, of course she has different priorities. It tries to reach out, during the night, when this Chosen isn't as guarded. It doesn't work out the way Domum meant it to, the Chosen panicking.


	4. Chapter 4

Domum pulls back. The Chosen is panicking badly, and takes it out on the man. The man irritates the Chosen, and Domum retaliates, sending a warning. The Chosen isn't happy about that, and Domum realizes it needs to figure out how to connect, truly connect, with its Chosen. It watches her memories. Some, it recognizes, the parts on the ship….those memories are causing her pain, and it wants to help. Maybe it can fix that.

It pays close attention to the man: it recognizes some of the emotions connected to the man--the irritation, the anger. But there's another emotion it doesn't recognize, connected to almost every memory the man is in. Domum remembers Prime referring to this man a few times, when he talked to this Chosen. "Your Sea Hawk."

This Sea Hawk features heavily in her memories. This emotion, Domum labels mine. It continues to look through her memories, and comes across one where it recognizes the emotion, although it has never named it. This Chosen has also lost her home, although she was able to regain it eventually. 

Domum feels...sad. A child, mother gone early, father not interested in the kingdom or the child. The child left to take over an unstable kingdom, The child retreating into herself, everyone leaves, anyway, why bother with others? Eventually, years later, others come, the child tries to connect with others, it's not successful. They leave her, again. 

She's talking to one of the others and Domum listens, warning **You're about to reveal too much.** She feels something for this other one, Domum struggles to name it: it's not irritation or anger, it feels like a... different type of the emotion Domum named mine. She thinks mother and comfort. She's about to open up. **You can't trust them. You couldn't overcome it, she'll feel pity. She could be lying**. Its Chosen talks, anyway.

She's panicking again, her Sea Hawk isn't back yet. The other one tries to keep her calm. Her Sea Hawk arrives at the docks, talking about how people tried to kidnap him. **They hurt ours? Hurt them**. She doesn't listen.

Her Sea Hawk says "I love you." Domum feels...the mine emotion fill her. It changes the name. Mine, Love. 

She's asked about the clones. **Need to take care of our brothers.** The others act weird when she talks to them. **Hiding something from us**. She thinks about separating her kingdom from the others. **Not separate, take over** , Domum pauses...take over isn't the right word, it knows that. It's not sure what word it was looking for. 

Domum realizes that it doesn't sound right anymore. Domum is no longer a Planet, it should change. They sounded good, Domum decides.

She heads to the docks: her Sea Hawk has missed his check-in. She freezes, her Sea Hawk is in danger. Domum takes over, Calling on the water. **We will save ours.** _Careful of the people on the docks_. **Saving ours**. _They're ours too._

"Hold your breath." Domum warns, as the water rushes into the building and takes them both back out. Domum lets Mermista take back over, watching as she scolds Sea Hawk, waiting for her to tell him. **He's ours.**


	5. Chapter 5

Domum waits until nighttime. They set up a blank space, all dark. They choose to appear as a copy, keeping their eyes the green they've known all their life.

**"Hello, Princess Mermista. How is Sea Hawk?"** Domum asks, they hadn't been able to pay attention after taking over Mermistas' body. 

Mermista drops into a fighting stance, "Who's there?" 

**"Relax, Princess Mermista. I won't harm you."** Domum tries to comfort her. Mermista is shaking her head, mumbling. **"Relax."**

"You...Adora did...some type of magic and got rid of Prime." She whispers. "You can't exist anymore."

**"True, Adora did do magic. And true, Adora did get rid of Prime, which we are thankful for. But we are not Prime. We were never Prime. You didn't answer the question."** Domum needs Mermista to understand, they weren't Prime. They won't hurt her.

"But...you're the Voice. Who are you, if not Prime?"

**"Before we...the word is bonded? Bonded with Prime, we were helpers. Protectors. Defenders, if need be."**

"But...I don't understand." Who is she talking to? "Aren't you just the part I'm trying to ignore? You're the Voice, you sound almost like Prime!" 

**"Yes, we've been trying to fix that. Hard, when you're bonded for millennia."** Domum says, annoyed. **"And you should stop ignoring us. We're trying to help you! We helped you today."**

"What, no you didn't." Mermista shakes her head. 

**"You haven't used your powers once. Until we helped you. We protected Sea Hawk. Why won't you tell him? You love him."** Domum doesn't understand, she should tell him.

Mermista looks away. "Saying it won't change anything." 

**"Deflection. You should tell him."** Domum watches Mermista. **"He hasn't left. You think telling him will change that?"**

"You never answered my question. Who are you?" Mermista is annoyed.

**"Friends. We want to help you, Princess Mermista."**

Mermista wakes up, snuggling closer to Sea Hawk. Domum draws back, tired. Using the Pearl and talking to Mermista was more than they've done in awhile, but it seems that Mermista will be okay on her own for a day or two.

"You don't belong here." A voice rings. Domum winces, slapping their hands over their ears. "You don't belong. Leave." 

Domum looks around, trying to identify the voice and see where it is coming from. It surrounds them, echoing and Domum is unable to pinpoint it. Domum draws back even farther, retreating into a corner of Mermistas' mind. They need to rest, but they'll find out what this voice is and defend Mermista. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! We're done with this book,but not done yet. The next one might take awhile before it's posted, but I'm on Tumblr, under MysticShadows13 if you want to follow me or message me.


End file.
